Hold Me
by Fujoshi Laivine
Summary: AU:Reid is attracted to the most unlikely person and doesn't know what to do about it. ReidAaron, slight ReidTyler Slash. I am aware that the title is lame.
1. One Night Stand?

Shouldn't be starting a new story, I KNOW!! But I had an idea for a ficc for The Covenant and I wanted to write it SO BAD!! So I did. And here it is. I have only a basic idea of where this might be going, but the main pairing, I'm 98 percent sure, will be ReidAaron, but I might slip in a bit of ReidTyler in there a little later on. There's also really really brief mentions of PogueKate and CalebSarah. But it's so brief you have to squint to find it!! XD Anyways, enjoy

* * *

Reid sighed as he walked down the hallway, away from his dorm. It was currently nine at night and he was walking away from his dorm...toward someone else's...Someone he though he despised until a few hours ago.

_Three hours ago_

_It was a typical day. The sons of Ipswitch lingered either at the bar or at a pool table, as they often did. Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate, they were doing couple types of things, like feeding each other. Reid and Tyler were playing pool against Aaron and Ryan. Chase was off playing fooseball somewhere. These were all typical happenings for a Thursday night. _

_This changed, however, when Tyler went to the washroom and Ryan went off to get a dish of fries. Reid was caught off guard when Aaron put his hands of his shoulders, and he allowed himself to be pushed toward the back exit. He turned around when they got outside. He was about to say something before he was pressed against the wall, Aaron's body flush against his. _

_Reid blushed at the closeness, but struggled, nonetheless. Only when Aaron's lips were pressed against his own did he stop, almost allowing himself to hang limply between the wall and Aaron. _

_When he felt a tongue prodding, though, he came back to his senses and quickly turned his head. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!" He yelled, but was cut off when those hot lips covered his own again. As much as he wanted to, he didn't have enough control over himself to resist, and allowed the tongue access. _

_He was almost disapointed when the taller pulled away. "My dorm, nine o'clock" And with that, he left, leaving a confused Reid outside in the cold. _

Now he was here, and it was 9:04 according to the clock on the wall. Reid raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated, lowered his hand before raising it again. How much did he want this? Why didn't he just run to one of his little sluts like he usually did, if he was feeling this...aroused? He didn't know how to describe it.

He finally sighed and lowered his hand, but he continued to stand in front of the door and stare at it, pondering.

It was five minutes later when the door opened to reveal Aaron, seeming much bigger than Reid remembered. "Hey, I almost thought you were gonna bail out on me" Aaron threw an arm over Reid's shoulder and led him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. "I saw your shadow through the crack in the bottom of the door. You stood there for five minutes" He let out a low chuckle.

Reid looked up at Aaron, but then quickly looked back to the floor when their eyes met.

"Why do you seem so shy all of a sudden? You seemed to like me enough while we were behind Nicky's" His mouth was close to the blonde's ear, and he soon bit down on it, sending a shiver down Reid's spine.

Reid obediently followed Aaron to one of the beds, letting out a slight gasp when he was pushed onto the bed. Soon after, his lips were covered by Aaron's, just like at Nicky's, and Reid could already feel himself becoming aroused.

Aaron's hand traveled slowly up the smaller blonde's shirt, tweaking a nipple while at the same time, probing the hot mouth with his tongue. He got in much easier this time, and was pleasently surprised when Reid's tongue battled his own.

Their kiss broke only long enough to pull off their shirts, then they were attacking each other's mouths again. Reid fumbled with the botton on the front of the taller boy's pants, finally getting it open, and reaching his hand inside. He not so gently massaged the other boy, causing said other boy to moan into his mouth.

Aaron pulled away from Reid, finally deciding this would be much easier if he weren't still standing. He pushed Reid onto his back, then straddled him. They resumed their feirce kiss while Reid dipped his hand into Aaron's pants and Aaron rubbed his knee against Reid's crotch.

---

Reid almost jumped out of bed when he woke the next morning. Something was wrong, although he wasn't sure of what. He sat up and winced at the sharp pain in his lower back, thinking nothing of it except that he must've slept funy. He looked around. It definitely looked like his dorm, but he was on the wrong side. He always slept on the bed further from the washroom.

Then he wondered why he hadn't woken to Tyler shaking him or a floor to the face. He looked to the washroom, for the first time noticing the light was shining through the cracks of the closed door. He assumed that was Tyler.

Next question was why he was naked. He never went to bed naked.

He heard the door open and started to speak before he looked up. "Hey, Ty-" He stopped when he saw who it was and his eyes widened. "Aaron...I thought that was a dream"

* * *

So, whaddaya all think? I will love you forever and possibly dedicate something to you if you review and send me encouraging words!! 


	2. The Next Morning

I'm sick!! It's such dradgedy that I'm sick!! -cries- Anyways...I had this chapter and the next one an hour after I posted the first chapter XD and now I don't really wanna wait to put it up. So here it is. I've decided there will be a bit of ReidTyler in here as well, later on. It'll held the story progress a lot quicker. Sorry to any Tyler haters out there...

* * *

Aaron nodded, then lay next to Reid and quickly fell asleep. Reid threw his legs over the edge of the bed, pulled on his boxers and pants, then tiptoed from the room. He didn't even realize that he had forgotten his shirt and jacket on the foreign bedroom floor.

Reid ran back to his dorm, ignoring the pain in his back and lower, and tried to open it. Finding that the door was locked and his key was inside, he knocked. There was no reply so he knocked louder. Still no reply. He let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting.

Reid could've sworn he had been sitting there for an hour (in reality, that's ten minutes) when he saw Caleb walking down the hall. Caleb stopped when he saw Reid sitting outside his own room with no shirt on. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Tyler kick you out?"

Reid looked away from Caleb, toward his hands. "I wish that were it, but I forgot my key when I went out last night and now Tyler's not opening the door. I don't think he's here"

Caleb knocked on the door, waited a moment, then nodded. "Yep, I think you're right" He held out his hand to help Reid up. "Just stay in our room for a while. You can call Tyler from there" Reid nodded, then took the older's hand and pulled himself up. He followed the brunette, trying his best to hide his limp.

Caleb led the way to his room and walked in first. "Just be kind of quiet" Caleb said over his shoulder. "You don't have to whisper, but don't be a loudmouth like you usually are" He pointed at the sleeping, and slightly snoring, Pogue.

"Yeah, yeah, don't wake the beast" Reid said dismissively as he sat on the empty bed. "What time is it?" He asked, not seeing a clock anywhere. "And where's your clock?"

"Pogue broke it on an angry morning" Caleb said as he pulled his cell phone out of his bag. "And it's...almost seven. You know, I'm surprised you're even awake"

Reid shrugged. "My partner was noisy afterwards"

Caleb scoffed. "You really think I'd believe that? Me and Tyler can pull you off your bed and you still won't wake up. We've actually tried it before" He let out a chuckle. "Here" He handed Reid his cell phone. "Call Tyler"

Reid nodded and dialed the number he knew so well. The phone rang three times before he heard the distracted voice of Tyler. "Caleb?"

"Yeah, it's Caleb" Reid said, trying to mimic Caleb's voice, failing epicly.

"Oh, Reid. What's up?" There was a rustling sound through the line and Reid briefly wondered what Tyler was doing.

"Where are you? I'm kinda locked out of our room right now" Reid replied.

"Oh...Well that sucks for you. I'm actually at home right now, because we're leaving for that 'family vacation' in a half hour" Reid could hear the quotation marks around 'family vacation' and held back a snort. "If you can get here in 20 minutes, then I'll lend you my key for the weekend"

Reid nodded, then realized Tyler couldn't see and said "Be there in ten" before flipping the phone shut and handing it back to Caleb. "Lemmie borrow your car"

Caleb blinked, then dug in his bag for his car keys. "You'd better not make me regret this" He said, handing them over.

Reid smiled, held up the keys, and left.

"And fill the tank" The eldest called after the blonde's retreating form.

Pogue let out a particularily loud snore as he shifted positions.

---

He pulled up in the driveway, pulled the E brake, and ran up the steps. He knocked on the door twice, then opened it. "Hello?" He called. Out of seemingly nowhere a set of keys flew at him. He caught them easily and went to Tyler's room. "All packed?" He leaned against the door frame.

Tyler looked up at him and almost gasped. "You've been driving around wearing no shirt?! Put something on! Your in my parent's house for Christ's sake!" He exclaimed before tossing a T-shirt at the blonde.

Reid unfolded the shirt and pulled it over his head. "Thanks, I forgot mine in some chick's room" He lied, it came out so naturally. Truth be told, most of the times he said he had gotten laid by some hot chick were lies. But he wouldn't admit that to Tyler.

The youngest sighed as he continued to shove things into his backack. "I'll be back on Monday, so don't trash the room. And if you do" He gave Reid a warning glance. "You can expct to sleep in the hallway for a week"

Reid shivered a bit. Tyler had made that threat many times before, but he never thought Tyler would actually go through with it until a month ago. "Yessir" Reid said in mock formality.

"Tyler? Are you ready?" A woman's voice called. "Tyler? Oh, is Caleb here?" Reid assumed Tyler's mom had looked out the window.

"No, Reid had to borrow Caleb's car" Tyler called back at his mother. "And I'm almost done, just need to grab my toothbrush" He stood up and left the room while his mom walked toward it.

Reid smiled pleasently. "Morning, Mrs.Simms" Tyler hit Reid on the head with his toothbrush handle as he walked back into his bedroom. "What was that for?"

"Get a job while I'm gone, will ya? We don't need you mooching off everyone else when I'm not there to get your snacks" Tyler grinned as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked past.

Tyler's mother smiled at them and went back to her bedroom.

Reid followed Tyler and opened the door. "Well, it was nice to see you too, you big jerk" He mussed Tyler's hair and went down the front steps, leaving the door open. "See ya on Monday" He called as he got into Caleb's car and drove away.

* * *

I've been a little depressed lately, though you probably wouldn't be able to tell through my writing. Although, I didn't realize I'm going through a mini-depression until after I wote this chapter and the next. You can really tell though that I'm not myself through the fourth chapter though. I'm a quarter through that as well, but I might not continue it until I'm better...I probly won't continue any of my other storeies until I'm myself again. Anyways, reviews might help the depression go away, because they make me very happy 


	3. Questions

I decided a few days ago that I'm going to try to update once a week, aprox. Sunday is the start of a week for me. horray!! Or not so horray...Anyways, I feel much much much better now. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it made me feel a lot happier.

* * *

Saturday night, Reid, Caleb, Pogue, Chase, Kate, and Sarah all met up at Nicky's for something to do. Everyone was either sitting at a table and talking or playing fooseball. Guess who was avoiding the pool table. Instead, Reid played fooseball with Chase, Pogue, and Caleb.

Eventually Pogue and Caleb left the fooseball table to sit with their girlfriends. "So, Reid, how have you been lately? We haven't seen much of you since Thursday" Chase said.

Reid shrugged, then spun the handle to hit the ball away from his goal. He missed and had to retrieve it. "I dunno, I guess I've just been busy. I've got this big test coming up and I'm skrewed if I flunk it" He put the ball back in play.

"I see, what about that limp?" Chase asked, catching reid off guard.

"...Me and Aaron got into a bit of a fight Thurdsday night" Reid replied.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you tell us?" Chase scored another goal and looked up at the blonde boy.

Reid shrugged as he retrieved the ball again. "Didn't think it was important enough to bring up in conversation. Besides, there was nowhere to bring it up without going completely off topic" The ball was back in play.

"Why aren't you playing pool like you usually do?"

Reid sighed at the questions, but answered regardless. "In case you haven't noticed, my pool partner isn't here"

"Well, you could've just asked. I'm pretty good at pool, and am currently wasting my Saturday night away playing fooseball" Chase grinned as he scored yet another goal. "And, no offence or anything, but you really are horrible at this"

Reid sighed and went to the bar, ordering a drink for himself. Chase had followed and leaned against the bar. "Make that two"

Chase smiled as he grabbed his beer and watched as Reid payed for the drinks. Afterwards, he picked up his beer and held it up in a silent cheers and took a swig. Then he chugged nearly half of the bottle before walking toward the pool table.

Chase followed Reid to the pool table, noticing his small sigh of relief when he got there. Chase picked up a pool que, put his beer on the table behind him, and alligned his shot. Two balls went into the pockets.

The blonde clunked him on the head and took the que. He alligned his shot, pulled back the que, and missed when he heard Aaron's voice, putting a small scratch on the green cloth. He heard Chase chuckling behind him, supposedly because he missed the easy shot.

Aaron stopped when he saw Reid, not really knowing what to do. But Reid held his head high and put a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Wanna play?"

---

An hour later, Reid was shitfaced and still winning against Aaron, which didn't say much about Aaron's pool abilities. But, eventually, Reid had to make a run for the washroom and hurled into the toilet.

Chase rubbed his back, hoping to make him relax a bit. After a few minutes, he left to washroom with Reid basically hanging off of his shoulder. "Well, fellas, we're off. I guess this counts as a forfeit, since Reidie here can't tell a mouse from an ox. Later, dudes" He dragged Reid over to the rest of the group. "Would someone help me out? I figured I'd get Reid back to his room, but he's kinda heavy and not very cooperative" The weight got heavier. "Oops, I think he just passed out..."

Pogue stood up and picked up Reid, carrying him bridal style. "We should all get going, actually. It's getting pretty late" Everyone nodded in agreement and they trudged to their vehicles. Chase ended up having to take Reid, since Caleb had the nicest car and didn't want to make it smell if Reid woke up with no toilet near by and Pogue and Kate had gotten to the bar on his bike.

Pogue put Reid in the back seat so he could lay down and left with a wave. Caleb and Sarah waved at everyone, saying their goodnights to most of them now instead of meeting up in the school hallways to say it.

Chase got into his car and drove off to the school. He dragged Reid to his room, not knowing where Reid's was yet or even where his key was. He dropped him onto his dormmate's bed, knowing he wasn't going to be back until Sunday night.

He put an old ice cream tub filled partially with water next to the bed, just in case Reid woke up and needed it. Then he went to his own bed, pulled off his shirt and pants (leaving his boxers of course) and turned off the bedside lamp.

---

Reid woke the next morning with a headache so bad he thought he was dying. He opened his eyes and looked around. He jumped when he saw Chase asleep in a bed a few feet from him. He looked around, realizing this wasn't his room. Looking at the clock, he diecovered it was currently 7 AM. He quietly slipped out of the bed and stumbled back to his room.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He locked it behind himself and went to the toilet room. He crouched in front of the sink and opened the cupboard underneath it, looking for painkillers. He grumbled when he didn't find them and went to his bed and almost instantly fell back asleep.

After what seemed like five minutes, there was a knock at the door. Reid slowly got up and unlocked the door, then went back to the warmth of his bed. The door opened but Reid was too tired to open his eyes again to see who it was.

"Reid, get up you lazy bum" Tyler's seemingly disembodied voice said. "Come on, it's almost noon!" Reid heard Tyler drop his bag on his bed, then felt the bed shift as Tyler sat on the edge of it. Reid groaned, as it made his already hurting body move ever so slightly.

Tyler put his hand on the other boy's forhead. "You were out drinking again last night, weren't you?" The bed sprung back to it's shape before Tyler sat on it. There was a rustling noise, then Tyler put something down on the nightstand.

When Reid finally opened his eyes, he saw Tyler standing in front of him with a glass of water and a pill. Reid held out his hand for the pill, which he recieved, and popped it into his mouth. Then he took the glass of water and chugged it, feeling extremely thirsty all of a sudden.

"You take pills without even asking what it is or checking..." Tyler commented as he sat back on his own bed.

Reid shrugged. "I trust you"

"Yeah? And what if I'm out of it?" The dark haired boy countered.

Reid shook his head a bit. "Easy, you're never out of it"

Tyler chuckled a bit. "Well, it is Sunday and you're feeling like shit, so get some more rest. By the way, I want my key back"

Reid reached into his jeans pocket (The ones he was still wearing from yesterday) and then tossed the keys to him. The last thing he heard before he fell back asleep was a light knocking on the door, then he was out.

* * *

So, who do you think it is? And if you know who it is, what do you think the reactions will be? Review please, they keep my depression away 


	4. Oh Shit

I guess I owe you all an apology. You see, I had this chapter done before I even posted Chapter 3...I just kinda forgot to post this one a few days later...My bad. Anyways, a short chappie with story progression. Which is better? A long chapter with _no_ story progression, or a short chapter _with_ story progression?

* * *

Tyler stood up and opened the door, but then tried to slam it back shut when he saw who it was, but Aaron grabbed the door and pushed Tyler out of the way. He looked at Reid, then sighed when he noticed Tyler glaring at him. The tall boy hung the jacket in his hands over a fold-up chair and went back to the door. 

"...Garwin forgot it at Nicky's. You know, he's got some issues" And with that, Aaron turned and walked away. 

Tyler, confused as hell, watched Aaron's back until he turned down a corner and disapeared. Then he turned to face Reid curiously. He shrugged and decided to ask him about it when he woke up. 

Reid, however, slept until the next morning. Six AM to be exact. He tried to roll onto his side, but found floor instead, landing loudly. He quickly sat up, ready to apologise for waking Tyler. He was shocked when Tyler only groaned and rolled over. 

Grabbing fresh clothes and his key from on top of his dresser, Reid left the room and went to the showers. It wasn't until he was in there and naked that he realized someone else was in there. 

He felt awkward, in a weird way, showering near Aaron. "How are you?" Aaron asked, answering Reid's question of wether or not he had seen him enter. 

"Uh...I'm fine...I guess. My head still hurts, but I'm good" Reid replied. 

Aaron nodded, not expecting the blonde to notice. "So...what was up with you Saturday night. You drank a lot"

When Aaron recieved no answer, he looked over at the other boy. Reid was purposely looking anywhere but at him. He reached over and grabbed Reid's chin, pulling his face upward and getting his full attention. 

"Stop that! Answer my question" He demanded. Not even a week ago, he would've died to have this kind of effect on the cocky blonde, to make him squirm like he was now. 

Reid averted his eyes again. "I felt like drinking" He said stubbornly. That apparently wasn't the answer Aaron expected because he pushed Reid against the tile wall. 

"You were trying to avoid me" It was more of a statement than a question, but Reid nodded regardless. "Why? What am I to you?"

Reid blinked. That was the last question he expected to hear coming from the taller's mouth. Wait, scratch that. That was the second last question he expected to hear from those lips. Those tempting tempting lips. Reid shook his head to clear the thoughts away. "I...I don't...know" He stuttered. 

Aaron's grip seemed to move from Reid's jaw to his neck, as he was now having troubles breathing. Reid clawed at Aaron's hands, but it wasn't until he thought he would pass out that Aaron let go and let him crumple on the floor. Reid coughed and tenderly held his neck, knowing there would be bruises and trying to think of a good story. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Aaron was leaning over him, expression torn. He was confused when the other boy gently pushed his hair aside. "I shouldn't have done that. Are you alright?"

Reid was even more confused. He struggled onto his hands and knees, then his feet. "If you keep that shit up, then you mean nothing to me!" He quickly washed the soap out of his hair and tried to leave, but a hand holding his wrist kept him there, though not by his choice. 

He was pushed against the wall again, this time not in a fit of anger, but lust. Aaron's lips were upon his and, like the first time, he had no self control to pull away. So he allowed the tongue entrance, the hands to roam, the knee rubbing between his legs to not stop. 

He moaned into the kiss when a hand found his sensetive spot and stroked it gently. 

When Reid opened his eyes, he saw a very shocked Tyler standing in the doorway, staring. The blonde quickly found his self control and pushed Aaron away. When he finally got the taller boy off of him, he looked back to try to explain to Tyler, but the dark haired boy was gone. 

"Shit!" Reid stalked off to dry off and get dressed. The whole time he wondered what Tyler would say when he got back to the dorm...or if he would even be there when he got back. "Shit..."

* * *

It was my birthday yesterday, I got a tablet and shoes! I am extremely happy because I have a drawing tablet now! There's a link on my profile to my deviantart, if you desire to see it. Anyways, review please! 


	5. Revealed

Thank you, everyone, for all the birthday wishes :) They made me feel much loved XD

* * *

When Reid got back to the dorm, he found Tyler pretending to be asleep. He sat on his bed after throwing his clothes into the laundry hamper and sighed loudly. "Don't think pretending to sleep will help you avoid me"

Tyler rolled over so he was facing Reid. "What gave me away?"

"You breath differently when you're sleeping"

Tyler smiled meekly. "That would sound so creepy if I didn't know how late you usually get back. Well, that and the fact that you don't sleep"

"What do you know" Reid said playfully.

Tyler suddenly had a serious expression. "Apparently a lot more than I should" He sat up. "What did I see?"

"I don't know, what did you see?" Reid asked awkwardly.

"Well, I saw you and Aaron Abbot in the showers together seemingly doing unmentionable things to each other" Reid had the urge to laugh at how red the younger's face had become while he said this, but held it back.

Instead, he nodded and went to Tyler's bed, sitting next to him. "Please, please, don't tell anyone. Not a soul. Not even Caleb or Pogue. Please" He pleaded.

Tyler wrapped his arms around Reid's shoulders and patted his back. "Alright, I promise" He pulled away and gave the blonde's shoulder a quick but reassuring squeeze. "One question, though"

Reid looked Tyler in the eyes, to show he was listening.

"Are you actually in love with him?"

Reid frowned and looked at the floor. "I don't know" He looked up at the clock on his bedside table. "You should get ready. I know how you always feel rushed when you're not ready an hour before classes start" He got up and went back to his own bed.

Tyler picked up his clean clothes again and left the room.

Reid lay down on his side, feeling a bit better now that someone knew. He didn't even notice when Tyler came back into the room, or feel the small kiss placed on his temple. He was too far gone in his blissful sleep.

Reid awoke the next morning with a backache equal to that of a pregnant woman, minus the weight. (AN: Am I the only one who imagined Reid as a pregnant woman here?)

He groaned as he sat up. The bed he expected to feel was not there. Instead, he felt rough carpet under his hands. He next realized that there was a hand on his shoulder and a person standing above him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at aforementioned person.

"Tyler?" He croaked. He looked at the clock. "Shit!" He jumped up and searched the floor for his uniform.

"Reid! Calm down!" Tyler urged and put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Classes start later than usual today because of a staff meeting"

Reid stopped, then looked at Tyler. "Oh" He visibly relaxed. "Then why did you wake me up? What time do we have to be there?"

Tyler hesitated, then replied "Class starts in a half hour. And I woke you up because you...you were flailing...and moaning...and mumbling. I was worried when you threw yourself from your own bed, so I woke you up. I was afraid you would hurt yourself"

Reid was silent as he thought about his dream. His hand went to his throat as he remembered who it was about. He went to the washroom and looked in the mirror, raising his chin so he could see his neck, or more, the bruises _on_ his neck.

Tyler walked up behind Reid, but stopped when he saw the marks. "...What happened?"

Reid lowered his chin and turned around. He looked to the side, away from Tyler, before replying "Aaron" and then walking back to his dresser to find his uniform.

"What?" Tyler followed the blonde. "Why did he do that?"

Reid shrugged as he pulled his uniform from the dresser. He looked at Tyler. "Turn around" Tyler did so and Reid quickly changed. "Let's get some breakfast" He said as he pulled on his shoes.

Tyler nodded and followed the other boy from their room silently, pausing briefly to lock he door, and then jogging to catch up to Reid.

Reid walked, rather quickly, might I add, toward the cafeteria, but walked into the one person he didn't want to see. _shit!_ Reid turned and tried to leave, but Aaron grabbed his upper arm tightly.

"Where you going?" He jeered.

There you go, another chapter. You know, sometimes I wonder if anyone still reads this...I don't get many reviews these days. I'm hoping this time around someone'll let me know that they like it, or even just to tell me something I should fix. Anyways, hope you liked, anyone.


	6. AN

Hey, I'm just apologizing for not updating lately. I swear I was going to update, but then my hardrive broke itself and I lost all my data :( So now I have to start the chapters over. Oh well, maybe I'll be able to come up with something better. As my boyfriend says, this was an "unexpected upgrade" XD So just bear with me patiently. I love you all for not hurting me with sporks :D


End file.
